Missions in Dance
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: This is another YAOI FIC! KxH YxT. Kurama has a human boyfriend and this upset Hiei. So in order to win him back Hiei plans to dance his way back into Kurama's heart. Oh yeah and it's gonna get dirrty. Corrections have been made.


Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The characters Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Touya, Kuwabara, Keiko,   
  
Shrizu, Teenager Koemma, and Botan all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Oh yea and Jin that is in this story is not Jin The Windmaster. He just a reg. Human.  
  
-  
  
Enjoy my Story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Missons in Dance  
  
" Here we go again." Yusuke said drinking his water. He , Kuwabara and Hiei sat in the  
  
diner waiting for their friend. All the heads turned as Kurama entered the restaurant. " Oh  
  
great he brought him." Yusuke thought upon seeing Kurama's boyfriend. Kuwabara  
  
looked at Hiei then at Kurama's boyfriend. Hiei's eyes showed a little hurt and jealously.  
  
While Kurama's boyfriend eyes were showing lots of glee and happiness. " Sorry I'm late  
  
everyone." Kurama said getting ready to sit down. Hiei got up and allowed for the couple  
  
to slide in he grabbed a chair and placed it at the end of the table. " Hn. Whatever." Hiei  
  
said looking out the window. " Yeah it's no big deal." Kuwabara said.   
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei. Hiei hadn't been the same since Kurama announced that he and  
  
Jin were a couple. Hiei liked Kurama and maybe even loved him. But by time he had  
  
gotten his feelings all sorted out to tell the fox. The fox told him he had gotten a  
  
boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend but a human boyfriend, therefore crushing Hiei. Now  
  
when Jin and Kurama came Hiei just glared at them both and Jin made sure to at every  
  
chance to keep Hiei pissed off. " So what's everyone up to?" Kurama said to them. " Well  
  
I and Yukina have been doing great. She teaches me new things about life and nature."  
  
Kuwabara said.   
  
" I been around you know. Just pretty much out dancing. I find it very relaxing." Yusuke  
  
said to him. Hiei didn't say anything. He didn't even hear the question. " And You Hiei?"  
  
Kurama asked touching his hand. " Hn." He replied being brought into reality. " What  
  
have you been up to?" He asked him smiling at him. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes. He  
  
turned away. " Nothing." He said to him not looking at him. "When do you ever do  
  
anything Hiei." Jin said to him. Hiei said nothing to him. Kurama looked at Jin. Knowing  
  
what he was referring too.   
  
" What have you been up too Kurama?" Hiei asked him. " Well you know..." Jin started.  
  
" Hn I think I asked Kurama not Jin." Hiei said to him. Kurama smiled at Hiei and Jin  
  
saw this. " As you were Kurama." Hiei said. " Well I've been working a lot and..." He  
  
was saying. " I think I'll grab a napkin." Jin said and knocked Hiei's drink on him.   
  
" Oops I'm sorry." Jin said. Hiei shot a glare at him. Hiei was so mad that when he got  
  
up his chair fell back. " I WAS STUPID AND FOOLISH TO COME HERE TONIGHT!"  
  
Hiei shouted all heads turned to their table. " Hiei..." Kurama began. Hiei shot a glare at  
  
him too. " This table seems to be over crowded so I'll leave." Hiei said getting ready to  
  
leave. Yusuke got up. " Wait Hiei I'll go with you." Yusuke said to him and followed him  
  
out the diner.   
  
Kurama turned to Jin. " What?" Jin asked. " Don't "What" me. You did that on purpose.  
  
Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Kurama said throwing his napkin down on the  
  
empty plate and getting up. " Hey you know the saying if he can't take the heat he needs  
  
to stay out the kitchen." Jin said to Kurama. " That's not heat Jin. That's just plan cruel."  
  
Kurama said to him leaving the diner. Kuwabara got up. " Yeah dude that was very cruel.  
  
I don't like the little guy that much. But still that's wrong." He said leaving the diner also.  
  
" He always makes me look like a fool, and Kurama's too stupid to say anything to him."  
  
Hiei said to Yusuke. Hiei had found a new friend in Yusuke after that faithful night at  
  
Kurama's house, and when he had problems about his feelings he would shared it with  
  
him. It was Yusuke who helped him discovered his feelings for Kurama. Helped him  
  
discovered them and then he gets shut down by Jin. " Jin?" Yusuke asked him. Hiei  
  
nodded. " Yeah." Yusuke said. " Hn I'd do anything to have Kurama. You know that.  
  
Tonight when they walked in Kurama he seemed unhappy being with him. But when he  
  
saw me it seem like everything changed. Then Jin that asshole spilled that drink on me.  
  
Got me looking like a fool again." Hiei said putting his back on the tree. Yusuke sat next  
  
to him.  
  
" Yeah well Jin he's an asshole. Can't change an asshole ya know." Yusuke said. Hiei  
  
smirked and looked down at Yusuke. They got quiet as they felt Kurama and Kuwabara  
  
getting close. " He knows he doesn't love him. He needs to stop playing with the boy's  
  
mind." Hiei said to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded an agreement. " Hiei! Yusuke!" Kurama  
  
called them. " Oh here he comes." Hiei said. Yusuke laughed. Kurama and Kuwabara  
  
approached them. " I was coming to apologize for Jin's stupid behavior at the diner."  
  
Kurama said. " HN Why should you apologize for him." Hiei said to Kurama not looking  
  
at him. Kurama looked at Hiei. " Your apology means nothing to me. Just like he means  
  
nothing to me." Hiei said to him.   
  
" Look guys I'm going to have a birthday party. It's this Saturday. There will be dancing.  
  
I am inviting all of you." Kurama said. " Isn't Saturday tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
" Indeed it is." Kurama replied. " Will Jin be there?" Hiei asked. " Well yes Hiei he is my  
  
boyfriend." Kurama replied. " Then count me out." He said. " But Hiei..." Kurama was  
  
saying a little hurt. " I'd like if all of you are there." He finished. " Where Jin goes. Hiei  
  
doesn't so I think you should just leave Hiei alone Kurama." Yusuke said to Kurama  
  
taking up for Hiei. Kurama looked at Yusuke. " Though Hiei won't be there. My friend  
  
and I will be attending just cause you asked me too." Yusuke said. " Of course Yukina  
  
and I will be attending." Kuwabara said. Kurama smiled at the both of them. " Well I'll  
  
see you then." He said and then left. Kuwabara looked at them. " Is Kurama blind?"  
  
Kuwabara asked them. " The big oaf has a point." Hiei said. Kuwabara was about to say  
  
something when Yusuke jumped in. " I think we should all call it a night." He said. "  
  
Sounds good." Kuwabara said walking away from the two.   
  
" Why aren't you really going?" Yusuke asked Hiei as they began walking. " Hn. Just so  
  
Jin can make a fool out of me again. Hn. I think not. Besides...." Hiei was saying. Yusuke  
  
looked at him. " I can't even dance. Kurama knows that." Hiei said still walking. Yusuke  
  
stopped. " That's it!" He said to Hiei. " Hn." Hiei said still walking. " All you gotta do is  
  
show up to the party knowing how to dance. If you can dance then maybe you can get  
  
Kurama." Yusuke said to him. Hiei stopped and turned around. " Do you think it might  
  
work?" He asked him. " Yeah. Are you up too it?" Yusuke asked him. Hiei nodded.   
  
" Anything for Kurama." He said. " Great. Let's go we only got tonight to work and I  
  
know just the person to help you with your problem." Yusuke said grabbing Hiei's hand  
  
and they started to run.  
  
After running for about 3 miles they finally ended up in front of a house. Yusuke went up  
  
to the house. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. " Come-on Hiei." He said to him.   
  
Hiei walked into the house. " Is this your home?" Hiei asked him. " Yeah." Yusuke said.  
  
" It's very..." Hiei was saying until he heard from the large stereo. " IT'S PEANUT  
  
BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Hiei jumped upon hearing the music. " What is that awful  
  
noise." Hiei asked. Then all of a sudden Hiei turned to see a short guy with blue and  
  
turquoise hair, and turquoise eyes came out. The guy came over to Yusuke and the guy  
  
began to dance with Yusuke. Hiei looked at Yusuke and the guy. The guy was grinding  
  
into Yusuke. Yusuke continue to dance with him. Soon the song was over. The guy  
  
leaned up and kissed Yusuke and Yusuke kissed him back.  
  
Hiei cleared his throat. The guy and Yusuke turned to him. Hiei looked shocked. "  
  
Touya?" Hiei questioned looking at Yusuke. " Well hey with Kurama having Jin and you  
  
liking Kurama. I went and got Touya. He's so cute and besides the little guy can dance his  
  
ass off." Yusuke said to him holding Touya, he stood there waving. " Sorry about that  
  
Hiei didn't know Yusuke was bringing someone home." He said to him. Hiei gave his "  
  
Hn." as a reply. " Um Touya." Yusuke said to him. " Yes Yusuke Sweetie." He said. " Do  
  
you think you can teach Hiei how to Dance really fast." Yusuke asked him. " How fast?"  
  
He asked him. " Like Tonight." Yusuke said. " Tonight?" He questioned. " We got  
  
invited to Kurama's birthday party. He doesn't know how to dance and he was hoping to  
  
possible learn how to dance and win Kurama over." Yusuke explained. Touya looked at  
  
Hiei. He walked over to him and began to circle him eyeing him. He then went back in  
  
front of him.  
  
" Well with a body like that. It shouldn't be hard for you to get Kurama." He said to him,  
  
causing Hiei to blush. " You have potential." He said. " Hn are you going to help me or  
  
not." He said losing his patience." I'll do it under one condition." He said. Hiei looked at  
  
him. He walked over to Hiei. " You save me a dance." He said. Hiei nodded to him.  
  
" Well let's get started. If we want to help you win Kurama over." He said he walked  
  
over to the radio he hit the play button. The music started up. " Peanut Butter Jelly Time."  
  
The stereo blasted. " Let's see try this." Touya said starting to dance by his side. Hiei tried  
  
it but kept messing up. Touya rubbed his head. " No...No... You gotta feel the music. Like  
  
this. Come here Yusuke." Touya called to him. Yusuke came over. Touya and Yusuke  
  
started to show Hiei some simple dances. Hiei soon joined in but ended up going to fast.  
  
Touya leaned over to Yusuke. " He has no rhythm." He said. " Neither did I until you  
  
taught me. Be patience. " Yusuke said. He nodded.  
  
15 Hours Later  
  
" Hiei your hopeless." Touya said looking at the tired little fire demon. He still managed  
  
to not get any rhythm and instead of getting better he seem to got worse. Touya was about  
  
to leave when Hiei grabbed him. Touya turned around. " NO! You have to help me. I just  
  
gotta get Kurama." Hiei said to him standing. Touya thought and then looked at him.  
  
"Huh Hiei try this one here." Touya said as he started the stereo for the 15th time. " This  
  
is your night" it began to blast. Touya move his faced on the side of Hiei's and began  
  
moving his head from the side of his face to the other side. Hiei got it. He slowed down  
  
and was actually starting to feel the music now. " Your getting it. Now give me your  
  
hand. Don't take your eyes of my eyes." He said and Hiei listen to him. Touya began to  
  
move Hiei back. Hiei's body started to move to the music. Then Hiei took lead and he  
  
moved Touya back. " Very Good." Touya said and put Hiei's arm on his back. " Now  
  
leaned me back." He said. Hiei did it and then pulled him up to him and they started to  
  
dance again not removing their eyes off each other. " You starting to get good." He said  
  
to him. Hiei smiled. Touya wanted to kiss him but decided not too. The next song started.  
  
" Another Night Another Dream" The stereo blasted. " From the looks of Kurama and the  
  
looks of you. When Kurama dances with you he's going to wanna grind into you." Touya  
  
said. Touya taught him how to dance when someone was grinding into himself. Hiei was  
  
getting the hang of it in fact he was a heck of a lot better.  
  
Touya turned to him. " This last song I want you to basically follow me." He said. The  
  
song " All around the world." started up. " This is called the Hustle and it's very  
  
popular." Touya said. Hiei nodded. He looked at Touya. They began to move from side  
  
to side just moving slowly at first then they spent out. They moved back and dipped  
  
twice. Then spent then Touya turned and he started to grind with Hiei and Hiei just let  
  
him and dance with him. Then he spent him out and Hiei started dancing. Then they went  
  
to step one again. Dipping twice spinning out. Move backwards going up spinning. Then  
  
Touya stopped and looked at Hiei to see if he got it and he nailed it. Touya began to  
  
dance with Hiei. Touya waved for Yusuke to come over and join and he did. Soon all  
  
three were doing the hustle. " You did it!" Touya said upon hearing the song finish. It had  
  
to be sometime in the afternoon now. Hiei smiled at him. " Thank you two a lot. Now  
  
let's see Kurama turn that down." Hiei said. Touya grabbed him.   
  
" Do you really wanna get him." Touya said to him. Hiei nodded. " Great then I'll show  
  
you what they call a strip tease." He said to him. He grabbed Yusuke's hand and push  
  
Yusuke into the chair. Yusuke smiled but sat in the chair. Touya started to stereo and a  
  
new song filled the room. Touya started moving then he looked seductively at Yusuke.  
  
Then he went over to him and he started removing his clothes. He rubbed Yusuke face  
  
and then he licked the side of his face. Then Touya started to take of his shirt. He took his  
  
shirt off and wrapped it around Yusuke neck. Then Touya rubbed Yusuke's chest and  
  
then he started to take off his pants. Hiei didn't wanna look but had no choice.   
  
Then Touya started grinding into Yusuke and he licked his face. He rubbed his neck and  
  
his hair and Hiei noticed Yusuke's breathing getting heavy. Then Touya got up and he  
  
just began to move his body all around then he picked up his clothes and walked away,  
  
leaving Yusuke breathless. He turned to Hiei. " That's pretty much it." He said. Hiei  
  
finally blinked. " That was incredible. But I must be going. I wanna get ready." Hiei said.  
  
" Why don't you go with us. That way I can help you with your outfit." He said. " Okay."  
  
Hiei said.   
  
That Night at Kurama's party  
  
Kurama sighed. It was his birthday party. Everyone was there. All except Hiei. Yusuke  
  
had brought Touya as his date. Shocking him really good. Kuwabara brought Yukina.  
  
Teenager Koemma brought Botan. Shrizu was there. Kieko managed to show though  
  
Yusuke was there with another guy. Jin he was there and a few other people were there.  
  
Kurama's parents had left for the night. Allowing for Kurama to do what he wanted to do  
  
at his party. Kurama went upstairs. Jin saw this and followed him up the stairs. Kurama  
  
went to his bathroom and locked the door. He sat on his bathroom floor and cried. He  
  
cried silently. " Suichi?" Jin called through the door.   
  
" Go Away Jin." Kurama said to him. It was all Jin's fault that Hiei would not attend his  
  
party tonight. In fact they had just gotten into an argument earlier that day. Jin had said  
  
something about Hiei and Kurama didn't like it and took up for him. So they ended up  
  
arguing for about an hour or 2. Several times Kurama wanted to punch him. How could  
  
he be kidding himself. He knew Hiei was the only guy for him. But Hiei couldn't have  
  
liked him like that. I mean he and Hiei were best friends. Yusuke came up. " Let me talk  
  
to him. You go back to the party." He said to Jin. Jin nodded. Yusuke knocked on  
  
Kurama's bathroom door. " Kurama? It's me Yusuke can I come in? " Yusuke called.  
  
Kurama opened the bathroom door. Yusuke went into the bathroom and saw Kurama  
  
sitting on the floor legs pulled to his chest crying. Yusuke sat on the tub and pulled his  
  
head to his lap.  
  
Kurama began to cry even more. " Hiei isn't coming is he?" Kurama asked Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke looked at him. " I don't know." He answered him. " Who was I kidding Yusuke. I  
  
was kidding myself wasn't I." He said to him. Yusuke rubbed his hair. " Hiei is the only  
  
guy for me. But I thought Hiei can't like me because were best friends. You can't fall in  
  
love with your best friend. When did I start falling in love with him." Kurama said to  
  
Yusuke. Yusuke smiled. Kurama sounded like Hiei. " Love happens for a reason. You  
  
don't choose who you love. They come to you." He said to him smiling. He remembered  
  
telling Hiei the same thing. " I suppose your right." He said sitting up. " We should get  
  
back to the party. I think your gift just arrived." He said to him. Kurama looked at him  
  
weird but nodded as they went downstairs.  
  
" Ah here's the man of the hour." Touya said over the microphone. " Ladies and  
  
Gentleman if you could please stand to either side of the room so that the show can  
  
begin." Touya said as everyone move to the side of the room. Yusuke put a chair in the  
  
middle of the room. He went back to Kurama. " This is a gift to you, form Touya and  
  
me." He said to him. Kurama looked at them. Then a person wearing a cloak came over  
  
to him. They grabbed his hand and lead him over to the chair and pushed him into the  
  
chair. " You guys got me a stripper?" Kurama asked. Touya started the music. " Li da  
  
dee." It started. " Not just any stripper." Touya said to him over the microphone. The  
  
person turned around and when the song really started the stripper threw off the cloak.   
  
" HIEI!!" Kurama shouted in surprise. Hiei smiled at him as he started moving flexing his  
  
body to the ground then he looked seductively at Kurama. Kurama tried not to look  
  
because Jin was in the room. Hiei began to crawl over to him almost like a cat would. He  
  
began to lick up Kurama from his crotch which caused Kurama to look at him. Jin was  
  
about to object when all of a sudden Kurama tied him up with some vines. " He's not  
  
bout to ruin this." He said. Hiei rubbed Kurama's face and then he licked the side of his  
  
face. Kurama breathing very hard. Then Hiei started to take of his shirt. He took his shirt  
  
off and wrapped it around Kurama's neck. Then rubbed his chest and then he started to  
  
take off his pants. Hiei stood up and he ripped the pants off. Everyone gasped as they saw  
  
Hiei standing in a g-string shaking his butt at Kurama. Kurama nearly fainted.   
  
Then Hiei went back over to him and put his leg up on the chair he started grinding into  
  
Kurama and he licked his face. He rubbed his neck and his hair. Kurama's face was so  
  
red. Then Hiei started grinding up against him. Hiei smiled Kurama's manhood was hard.  
  
Hiei then got up and he just began to move his body all around on Kurama's lap. Kurama  
  
let a moan escape. Everyone looked at him. The song was about to end so Hiei picked up  
  
his clothes and walked away. Hiei picked up the cloak and put it on. Kurama sat there. He  
  
looked at Jin. He went over to him and untied him. Jin fell to the ground. Kurama picked  
  
him up and then he looked at him and smiled. Jin looked like he was about to kill Hiei.  
  
Kurama got a disgusted look on his face and socked him. " That's for talking about Hiei  
  
and doing all that mean stuff to him. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WERE THROUGH!"  
  
He yelled at him. Jin was about to object but Kurama throw him. " Now! GET OUT!  
  
GET LOST! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY PRESENCE!!" He yelled at him. Jin  
  
did not question he got up and left.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama in shock. Kurama walked over to him and frenched him. Hiei  
  
kissed him back. Then they broke apart. " Now maybe you'd like to take me up to my  
  
room and show me what else you can do." He said to him with a smile. Without thinking  
  
twice Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and took him up to his room. Everyone was still quiet  
  
as they heard a " Oh Hiei right there." Come from upstairs. Everyone decided it was time  
  
to go. Yusuke and Touya walked out. Touya leaned into Yusuke's chest. " You know  
  
seeing Hiei do that to Kurama. Got me Kind of worked up." Touya said to Yusuke. " So  
  
does that mean you finally wanna?" Yusuke asked. Touya nodded. Yusuke smiled at him  
  
and picked him up. So That night Hiei got Kurama and Yusuke got some from Touya.   
  
Mission Accomplish. 


End file.
